<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aziraphale's Sexperimentation Journal by CardiacCrisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569702">Aziraphale's Sexperimentation Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardiacCrisis/pseuds/CardiacCrisis'>CardiacCrisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(occasionally)(for pleasure-sharing purposes), Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Effortless (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley has a cloaca (Good Omens), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depending on the day/hour/minute, Diary/Journal, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex with Snake Form Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Telepathic Bond, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardiacCrisis/pseuds/CardiacCrisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first page of Aziraphale's Sexperimentation Journal reads...</p><blockquote>
  <p>We have only been sharing this lovely cottage for a month, and yet the delicious heat of our mutual confessions after the failed Apocalypse have driven us to such bliss, a very great many times and on an astonishing variety of surfaces! I do believe a little documentation is in order, along with more controlled experimentation.</p>
  <p>In this journal, I will chronicle the various virtues and merits of each configuration we attempt, with the goal of sampling as much of the infinite variety available to us as suits our mutual desires and proclivities.</p>
  <p>Is this a naughty endeavor? I'm quite certain it is, judging by the thrill I feel upon committing such salacious thoughts to paper!</p>
</blockquote>A sweet and filthy epistolary fanfic in the form of random journal excerpts from Aziraphale's (and occasionally Crowley's) perspective describing their latest sexual adventures. Each chapter is a standalone entry or series of related entries of varying lengths.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Entries #1 & 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The greatest of thanks to <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza">@La_Temperanza</a></b>'s amazing <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135">How to Mimic Letters, Fliers, and Stationery Without Using Images</a></i> tutorial! All of their tutorials and CSS tricks are amazing, and I highly recommend taking a look and getting inspired!</p><p>That being said, if the formatting does not spark joy for you or is hard to read or isn't rendering right, you can hit the "Hide Creator's Style" button above (after the "Bookmark" and "Comments" buttons) and get a plaintext version of this fic with all the same content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">The following journal entry is written in Aziraphale's gorgeous copperplate handwriting.</span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #1
</span><br/>
<br/>
We have only been sharing this lovely cottage for a month, and yet the delicious heat of our mutual confessions after the failed Apocalypse have driven us to such bliss, a very great many times and on an astonishing variety of surfaces! I do believe a little documentation is in order, along with more controlled experimentation.<br/>
<br/>
In this journal, I will chronicle the various virtues and merits of each configuration we attempt, with the goal of sampling as much of the infinite variety available to us as suits our mutual desires and proclivities.<br/>
<br/>
Is this a naughty endeavor? I'm quite certain it is, judging by the thrill I feel upon committing such salacious thoughts to paper! I know my dear Crowley will certainly approve, and as soon as I have built up enough material to leave him charmingly red-faced and unintelligible, I will be sure to share it with him. Until such time that he reports his experiences himself, I will detail my observations and report any direct feedback on his behalf!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature">A.Z. Fell</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(There is another journal entry in Aziraphale's handwriting.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/><p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">The following journal entry is written in Aziraphale's gorgeous copperplate handwriting.</span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #2
</span><br/>
<br/>
This is my very first <span class="u">proper</span> entry and after much thought, I will attempt to recount these "sexcapades", as Crowley so charmingly calls them, in a sort of casual narrative, as if I were recounting the story to my barber. Well, I suppose David would not be very appreciative of such saucy tales, he has such good moral fiber to him. Oh but Helena of Thebes would have loved to hear them, and would most likely have suggested even raunchier positions!<br/>
<br/>
To <del>christen</del> begin this journal (thought better of using that particular word in this context), I will recount yesterday's tryst.<br/>
<br/>
But first I must mention that matter what Effort I manifest, Crowley can drive me to the sweetest orgasm in hardly any time at all with only his wicked, ingenious tongue! Even Effortless, his licking fills me with heated, honey-thick pleasure… He reminded me of this talent last night, flickering his tongue over my skin between worshipful strokes of his hands. Oh, it was so particularly lovely to have his hands knead my chest as he sucked and licked at my nipples! Such a sensual thing, even while Effortless.<br/>
<br/>
I ran my fingers through his soft fiery hair and told him how much I loved him and how good he made me feel, not just in bed, but everyday, all the time. Crowley flushed brightly enough to match his hair and I simply had to tug him upwards to kiss him silly. I could feel his growing arousal against my leg, and I encouraged him to make love to me, knowing my clever serpent would rise (haha!) to the challenge.<br/>
<br/>
He certainly did not disappoint, fiendishly working his way down my body with his forked tongue and treating my inner thighs to enthusiastic licks and gentle little nibbles and soft almost-bites. I realized his game when his tongue changed to a more human-like thickness, and he leisurely licked long stripes from one thigh across to the other. Then he climbed on top of my chest and slipped his hot, twitching cock between my thighs, now slick with lube-like saliva. And it was so unabashedly <span class="u">sexy</span> that I <span class="u">immediately</span> begged for him to fuck my thighs post-haste!<br/>
<br/>
Which Crowley wasn't actually expecting, so he ended up taking a while to process that and reboot. But once he came back to his senses, oh, he came to <span class="u">town</span>, as they say, thrusting urgently between my thighs as we kissed and moaned into each other's mouths. Naturally, I encouraged his movements with a hand on his sweet arse, and when he seemed about to climax, tugged on his hair just that perfect amount to make him shiver and come in thick ropes all over the bed and I. Such an erotic display, just for me!<br/>
<br/>
Afterwards my darling serpent was in the mood for a hot bath and a nap, so I carried him to our tub to clean him up myself, the human way. And if I made sure he enjoyed a few more sweet orgasms, well, who could blame me?<br/>
<br/>
Though I can tell you right now that I am feeling like making a mighty Effort next time indeed… How on Earth was I able to resist his wiles for millennia before??<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature">A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Entries #23, 67, 113, and 118</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(The following journal entry is written in Aziraphale's gorgeous copperplate handwriting.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #23
</span><br/>
<br/>
Sometimes I look back and consider how much time Crowley has spent sitting on the bookshop's backroom couch. I would never consider our time together wasted—far from it!—but the fact remains that we would have enjoyed our time together even more if Crowley had been sitting on my lap instead.<br/>
<br/>
Setting aside the quite obvious fact that having Crowley in my lap makes it much easier to transition into cuddling and occasionally sex, it is simply so pleasant to have him draped over me, with the comforting beat of his heart and whoosh of his breath pressed against me.<br/>
<br/>
Now, having Crowley in my lap with him facing me has several obvious advantages. We can easily kiss and hug and caress each other. It is exceedingly clear when either or both of us is aroused. I can even groom Crowley's wings while he moans against my neck and presses closer.<br/>
<br/>
But truly, there is something to be said about having Crowley on my lap facing <span class="u">away</span>.<br/>
<br/>
Why?<br/>
<br/>
It is simple: Crowley cannot reciprocate my actions this way. He generally works so diligently to ensure my pleasure, and he is so talented at it! But when he is on my lap like this, he cannot reach me without major contortion, and so he can only relax and enjoy our proximity and my touches, and focus on his own pleasure without distraction. Additionally, without any way to discreetly muffle himself, I get to hear all of his delighted noises against my ear as I trace over his lovely body with my hands and seek to bring him the most pleasure possible. This doesn't always mean sex, as Crowley very much enjoys being hugged and receiving kisses on his cheek and neck while he fusses with his cellular phone. But often we do end up having very lazy, very indulgent sex right there on the chaise, and it is absolutely lovely!<br/>
<br/>
I can take my time undressing him and slipping my hands under the clothes to tease his skin as he grows heated with arousal. Or I can encourage him to undress for me while palming and teasing his Effort, and enjoy the feel and sight of him squirming against me and fumbling with his various buttons and zippers. Sometimes Crowley is feeling so wickedly slothful that he asks for me to masturbate him with all of his clothes on, and that is its own naughty fun as well!<br/>
<br/>
Once he is nude (and, occasionally, once I am nude), then I can easily touch and caress almost every centimeter of his wonderful body. I do enjoy taking my time exploring him, and he loves it as well, pressing himself into my hands. He gasps and moans and mumbles under his breath so deliciously, growing louder when I finally begin to toy with his Effort. Oh, how I love to stroke the soft velvet of his cock(s), and delve into the lovely wet folds of his quim, and work my way inside the twitching rim of his asshole!<br/>
<br/>
To hold him tight against my body and guide him to effortless orgasm after orgasm is such an indulgence... Ever since we learned to perform that certain trick, we have been able to share pleasure as well, and, whether I am currently sporting an Effort or not, Crowley's supreme satisfaction is also my own when we do this. It is certainly a blessing that we have our powers, considering the mess we make of that armchair and ourselves!<br/>
<br/>
Oh I am feeling quite aroused at this thought! I will seek out my beloved to see if he is currently amenable to making love. If not, I will simply bugger myself silly at the memory of him on my lap, on the cusp of a fifth orgasm, cunt quivering and squeezing delectably around my fingers as he moaned my name and pushed my hand deeper inside him, trousers only halfway down his thighs and his blouse bunched under his freed breasts.<br/>
<br/>
Ah, I see him now, and he is wearing what he calls his "please fuck me" skirt, so I am signing off now for a very salacious round of sex!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div><p class="hide">
  <span class="hide"></span></p>
<hr class="hide"/><p class="hide">
  <i>(Another journal entry in Aziraphale's handwriting.)</i>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #67
</span><br/>
<br/>
Today we enjoyed another exquisite fucking on the chaise! Crowley was sporting a most delectable cock, and it looked so precious as I fingered his arse, all thick and blushed and dribbling come so delightfully for me! I was ready to stroke him to completion when he turned around and snuggled against my chest.<br/>
<br/>
"Is this alright?" he asked, as if I wasn't equally thrilled every which way we made love. Of course I told him yes, and he rode my fingers that way, cock frotting against my tummy while I held him close. A lovely variation of our routine, and he came for me so prettily, moaning against my neck. Of course, I hitched him up a little higher in my arms and hugged him securely with my wings and one arm while he savored post-orgasmic bliss against my chest, and with my free hand I stroked my own cock, just underneath his bum. I shared how good I felt, holding my beloved and leisurely meandering to the heights of my own pleasure as he encouraged me with hitching hips and a teasing tongue. Oh, it was such a cozy round of sex!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div><p class="hide">
  <span class="hide"></span></p>
<hr class="hide"/><p class="hide">
  <i>(A third journal entry in Aziraphale's handwriting.)</i>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #113
</span><br/>
<br/>
I believe I have cracked the code!<br/>
<br/>
You see, Crowley often enjoys lazing on my lap so that I can take thorough care of him. And sometimes he turns around after some caressing to snuggle against my chest and frot against my tum, or ride my cock, or press himself inside my quim. All very lovely, but I couldn't quite figure out when he preferred to do the former or the latter until he had turned or was otherwise coming.<br/>
<br/>
But today I have a theory that appears quite likely: his final position is temperature-dependant!<br/>
<br/>
While Crowley seems to generally prefer lounging on me and enjoying my tender affections, when the room is chillier, he will turn to huddle for greater warmth and perform maneuvers with more heat-generating friction! I feel so accomplished to have solved this mystery! I will request that he confirm or deny this conclusion at our next indulgent chaise session!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div><hr class="hide"/><p class="hide">
  <i>(A final journal entry in Aziraphale's handwriting.)</i>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #118
</span><br/>
<br/>
I am glowing with pride and I simply do not care that it is sinful! I was absolutely correct! Even Crowley himself had not noticed the trend, but upon reflection, admitted that it was true, he did only turn around in my lap like that when he was feeling chilly!<br/>
<br/>
I asked him to be honest with me, and tell me whether he preferred one position over the other. And he quite shyly admitted that he preferred to stay sprawled back on me, and enjoy my touch to the fullest. If he was truly in the mood to make love chest-to-chest, he said, he would have sat on my lap like that in the first place, which certainly makes sense!<br/>
<br/>
And as he was sitting on my lap already, and it was a little chilly, so after some thought, I allowed my aura to spill out from my body. The core of me has always been made of holy fire, designed to light my assigned sword, and it easily heated the air and warmed my darling husband. Crowley moaned so deliciously then, and I realized that it wasn't just the physical warmth he felt, but the heat of my soul, and he trembled with pleasure as it washed over him.<br/>
<br/>
Oh but it was so luxurious, my darling Crowley more responsive to my touch and voice than ever, coming easily and often as I caressed his body with the veneration he deserves. Over and over, I caressed his breasts and traced over his tum and thumbed his sweet clitoris and dipped my fingers into his folds and used his own slickness to tease the rim of his arse and thrust indulgently inside and brought him to orgasm and guided him through with kisses and praise. Such a lovely song of pleasure poured from his throat, and his wings even materialized, light dancing over his iridescent feathers like an aurora as he shook in soul-deep pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
My Crowley, my Crowley! Oh I love him so. After such exertions he slept for quite some time, and I held him close, wrapped up in my wings and aura. I must admit that I felt incredibly protective then, every symbol of guardianship alight in my soul. I cradled him and guarded his sleep, and knew he was enjoying the sweetest dreams.<br/>
<br/>
And when he awoke, his soul sparked against mine, and we made the most sensuous love in our true forms. No words to adequately describe it in any human language, but oh Crowley did such simultaneously sweet and filthy things with my halo… Oh there is no creature more blessed than I!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked the idea of cozy lap sex as much as I do, I actually have <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376232">a very relevant one-shot</a> you might like... 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Entry #284</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(The following journal entry is written in Aziraphale's gorgeous copperplate handwriting.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #284
</span><br/>
<br/>
I have no earthly clue why Crowley was initially hesitant to suggest making love in his slithery form. It is such fun! Every one of Crowley's forms is simply so handsome, I certainly haven't been able to resist any of them yet! And I know I say this about almost everything my precious demon does, but it truly is a treat when Crowley shifts into his giant serpent form!<br/>
<br/>
Especially when he does a particular maneuver in the bookshop, and makes a maze of his enormous coils among the shelves. Such a lovely game to start at his tail tip to kiss and stroke my way along his meters upon meters of sensitive scarlet underbelly, so trustingly turned upwards for me, all the way up to his precious snout, enjoying his delightful little wiggles and hisses along the way! I can never resist covering Crowley's scales with kisses when he nuzzles at my belly and wraps around me protectively, a wall of scales and muscle for me to rest against while his tongue tastes me all over.<br/>
<br/>
Today I asked my sweet serpent whether he would most enjoy being fucked into, or doing the fucking. I had vague thoughts of fucking his delightful cloaca while fisting his hemipenes in each hand, but when he suggested getting both of his cocks into me, I was wildly aroused at the thought and agreed with haste!<br/>
<br/>
I have kept my clothes on during this initial foreplay, and this was such an excellent idea! To have Crowley's clever tongue working its way up my sleeves and down my collar and up my shirt and down my trousers was exceptional. My cunt was quite sopping wet by the time Crowley's tongue was pushing into my pants, and I simply couldn't wait any longer after he licked between my asscheeks and those wicked forked tips were fluttering around my rim. I disappeared my clothes with haste, and laid back in that wonderful nest of Crowley's coils so that he could tongue-fuck me freely, always such a source of mutual pleasure!<br/>
<br/>
And when he had worked both my cunt and my ass open enough to take him inside both simultaneously, I had him lay belly up again so his cocks stood up in the air for me, thick and twitching with need. I played with them with hand and mouth while my other hand caressed that lovely clitoris he always has hidden in the folds of his cloaca. When his sweet fanny was almost as wet as mine and he was trying to fuck the air in his arousal, I filled him with his favorite sex toy (the one for this shape, at least), a large dildo that was just the right size to stuff him full and which could vibrate charmingly against his clit in pseudorandom patterns. Then I was finally able to climb onto his delectable cocks and work them into my cunt and arse, and it was inimitable bliss to have him fill me up right to the brink with such wonderful heat and pressure. I was so perfectly stretched around his hemipenes that my clit enjoyed such delicious friction with every thrust! And Crowley always nuzzles and licks at me so sweetly when we make love like this, even as the rest of his body writhes in intense pleasure… Such a delightful experience each time!<br/>
<br/>
I believe for the next time I will float the idea of Crowley sucking his own cocks down while I fuck into his cloaca, inches away from his snout. His tongue is simply so skilled, and I cannot hope to compare without many, many more centuries of practice, so I would like him to get to enjoy the fruits of his own talent!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>
<span class="signature">A.Z. Fell</span><br/>
<br/>
P.S. We have tried the above and fucked ourselves quite silly, taking turns getting debauched by Crowley's ingenious tongue. Some bookshelves did not appreciate Crowley's wild writhing of pleasure and fell over. Nothing a miracle couldn't fix, however, and the experience was absolutely worth it!<br/>
<br/>
P.P.S. What if I turned myself into a giant serpent as well to get my hemipenes sucked by Crowley's talented mouth? Oh and I could suck his simultaneously! And we could be coiled around each other in an amorous braid… Oh I will propose this one immediately!<br/>
<br/>
P.P.S.  oh fuck that was good <span class="x1F48B"><span class="hide"><i>(There are lipstick stains on the paper, Aziraphale has kissed it in wild exhilaration.)</i></span></span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Entries #314, 359, and 376</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(The following journal entry is written in Aziraphale's gorgeous copperplate handwriting.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #314
</span><br/>
<br/>
I really did enjoy masturbation and dirty talk while Crowley clung to me in snake form and could only watch and encourage, he squeezed me so deliciously and gave me such a lovely pounding afterwards! For the next time, I think I will encourage him to tease me with that lovely flickery tongue of his as I get myself off!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div><hr class="hide"/><p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(There's a subsequent journal entry by Aziraphale.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #359
</span><br/>
<br/>
We have tried this in the reverse, with Crowley fucking himself with his favorite dildo as I held him and watched. I did enjoy whispering praises in his ear and noticing how he immediately fucked himself with greater enthusiasm upon hearing it! However, Crowley was very soon begging for more of my interaction, and in the future I think this maneuver will be better as limited to the preparation stage of a main event.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div><hr class="hide"/><p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(There's one more entry underneath that.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #376
</span><br/>
<br/>
Just as I thought, it was very fun to watch Crowley work himself open as I stroked his chest and belly and sung praise in his ear. He especially liked it when I suggested twisting his fingers, or pausing with his fingers stuffed deep inside, or gave some such command. He moaned so deliciously for me that I gave up the game and tongue-fucked him quite silly! And it meant he was perfectly stretched enough for me to try copying his hemipenes and giving him a royal pounding! What a perfect evening! <span class="x2764"><span class="hide"><i>(Aziraphale has drawn a heart on the page)</i></span></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Entries #382 & 383</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(The following journal entry is written in Aziraphale's gorgeous copperplate handwriting.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #382
</span><br/>
<br/>
I do believe it is the perfect time to suggest that Crowley read through these pages. He is quite put out by all the glum weather lately and could use a proper 'cheering up', if you take my drift. So I have written a list of my upcoming sexual experimentation ideas in the following page and I will have him read it to me out loud while I suck on his lovely cocks. Any ideas that make his cocks twitch or encourages him to fuck my mouth extra deeply will get a star sticker and moved up the list! I cannot wait to begin, I think he will especially enjoy the thought of #37!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div><hr class="hide"/><p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(There is another journal entry in Aziraphale's handwriting.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #383
</span><br/>
<br/>
I have severely overestimated Crowley's verbal coherence. Upon being presented the list, he made a zoo's worth of onomatopoeia, but without any vowel, rendering my attempt at data collection useless. After some quick thinking, I set us up 'doggy style' as the youth say, and read the list to him over his shoulder, placing check marks on each one that made his lovely cunt give me a death grip or resulted in him bucking backwards to fuck himself more deeply. Just hearing #37 had him coming on my cock, and so I resolve we try that one first! A rousing success despite the initial stumbling block!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Entries #564 & 565</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(The following journal entry is written in Aziraphale's gorgeous copperplate handwriting.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #564
</span><br/>
<br/>
Today we have reversed our usual positions! Crowley was sporting a lovely cunt and the cutest breasts I've ever seen while I played the part of the naughty serpent debauching him! <span class="x2764"><span class="hide"><i>(Aziraphale has drawn a little heart)</i></span></span> Oh, squeezing him was such a treat, and tasting him all over with my tongue! So scrumptious, and his noises were beyond compare! <span class="x2764"><span class="x2764"><span class="x2764"><span class="hide"><i>(Aziraphale has drawn several more little hearts in a row)</i></span></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="crowley">
I'm demon enough to admit that he may work those hemipenes better than I do -AJC
</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="aziraphale">Oh, but I've learned from the best, my dear! And it was such fun to frot against your clitoris with the inactive penis while fucking into you with the active one, then switching!
</span><br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="crowley">
Definitely making a note. Dirtiest mind on the planet and off, I swear. -AJC
</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="aziraphale">But you do like it.
</span><br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="crowley">
No I don't. I fucking love it. ... Kinda horny again already actually -AJC
</span><br/>
</span></span></p>
</div><hr class="hide"/><p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(There's a second journal entry by Aziraphale.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #565
</span><br/>
<br/>
Oh we had such fun the last time that I wasn't able to write down all the juicy details before we were 'back to action', as Crowley says!<br/>
<br/>
Where to begin? Well, first I transformed into my serpent form, and let me just say that Crowley is truly gorgeous from every angle! I slithered up from his ankle and the view was spectacular all the way up… (and I'll admit that I may have teased his mound with my tongue all the way, but I think not even the Almighty could blame me with such temptation!) And Crowley does feel so lovely in my coils, especially when I looped around those cute breasts of his and gave him a squeeze!<br/>
<br/>
I rested my head on top of Crowley's to tell him how devastatingly handsome he was, and to push my chin down on him in that way he likes. With my tail between his thighs, I could feel just how aroused he becomes when I do that, absolutely delicious! Of course I slipped my tail betwixt his folds for him to frot against, and my lovely demon moaned beautifully for me and stroked my long body with such reverence! Why I was everting in no time at all, and luckily Crowley was so wet after I sucked on his darling breasts that my hemipenis slid in quite comfortably.<br/>
<br/>
Oh but Crowley always feels so hot and good inside, I must admit I went a little mad! Especially when I could switch hemipenes each time I orgasmed to continue the fun… Crowley was very enthusiastic and bucked into my thrusts with such aplomb! Even after what must have been, oh, my fifth time filling him with my seed and his cunt was dripping so spectacularly over the sheets, when I asked if he'd mind whether I switched hemipenes to fuck into him once more, Crowley simply grabbed my erect hemipenis and tucked it inside himself with the sweetest sigh of pleasure and began to ride me. I was very glad for the enthusiasm, I feel as though I could never tire of making love to Crowley, unless of course it was to take a break and have Crowley make love to me. Oh then his sweet breasts were looking so neglected again, and so I sucked on them…<br/>
<br/>
Afterwards, when Crowley was tired out and fell asleep, I held him safe in my coils. It was quite cozy indeed, with his heartbeat against my underbelly and his breaths puffing onto my scales and the warmth of his body against mine… Luxurious! I fell asleep just like that as well, and it was marvelously restful! <span class="x2764"><span class="hide"><i>(Aziraphale has drawn a little heart)</i></span></span><br/>
<br/>
This is certainly a new favorite position, five stars!<br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of this chapter was definitely inspired by @<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow">entanglednow</a>'s lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893415"><i>Serpentine</i></a> series!</p><p>P.S. You may not have the right font installed in your system to see it, but I want you to know that Crowley's handwriting is in Comic Sans MS and that the font was definitely inspired by his handwriting and that's why it's so chaotic. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Entry #732</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(The following journal entry is written in Aziraphale's gorgeous copperplate handwriting.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="entry">
Entry #732
</span><br/>
<br/>
After several trysts during which I play the part of the seductive serpent, I have revisited my earlier idea about accompanied masturbation and/or preparation. This time, I have wrapped myself around Crowley as a snake as he worked himself open and became very wet for me. It was especially effective to 'test' how open he was with my hemipenis, and then encouraging him to fuck himself with his own finger along with my hemipenis.<br/>
<br/>
When we were able to comfortably thrust into his delectable cunt with my hemipenis and two of his fingers, I transformed into my draconic form and fucked him very well. He was so perfectly stretched out for my larger girth, tight and slick with no pain, and upon his suggestion, I miracled hemipenes in the larger form as well!<br/>
<br/>
There is simply no comparing the pleasure of spilling your seed inside your love and, upon their moaned request, switching hemipenes and thrusting into them again! Such a lovely mess we made, which I licked up very thoroughly with my large tongue. It really is inimitable to have your love come directly onto you while your tongue is filling them up... Delicious! <span class="x2764"><span class="hide"><i>(Aziraphale has drawn a little heart)</i></span></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="signature"><span class="hide"><i>Signed, </i></span>A.Z. Fell</span><br/>
<br/>
Note: Crowley fell asleep almost instantly after I cleaned him up with my tongue. Tuckered out, I suspect! I'll request that he update his entry at his earliest convenience.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hide"><i>(Scrawled in Crowley's handwriting is the following...)</i></span><br class="hide"/>
<br class="hide"/>
<span class="crowley">
I've tried commenting on this one several times but every time I read Aziraphale's entry I get stupid horny, so that should make my opinion of this night clear. And yes, I am writing this one-handed, bless it… -AJC<br/>
</span></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For more Ineffable partners as dragons check out my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819684">Dragon Omens</a> series! The second fic is a series of stand-alone PWPs if that's what you're after... ;)</p><p>This fic is marked as complete because each set of entries can technically stand alone, and as you probably have noticed, there isn't really an ongoing narrative. But whatever I have more sexperimentation ideas, I'll be dropping them in here as new chapters, so if you're into that, hit that subscribe. 👀</p><p>And thanks for reading, I hope you found it as fun to read as it was to write! 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Entry #748</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(The following journal entry is written in Crowley's neat scrawl in his signature dark red ink.)</i>
  </span>
</p>
<hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="crowley">
<span class="entry">
#748
</span><br/>
<br/>
Aziraphale's tongue isn't anywhere near as flexible or flickery as mine, right? That's one of the good things about being part snake. So at first I thought to myself, "nah Angel probably won't be that great at eating pussy", even if he'll definitely go down *very enthusiastically* like you've got a new torte from the Ritz down there.<br/>
<br/>
But oh fuck was I *wrong*. I mean, yes I was right about his tongue being less mobile or whatever, but bless, he more than makes up for it with,,, technique, I guess? Like, he'll just *map me out* first, and you'd think he'd only do it once, just the first time, but no, every single time we do this he just delicately licks his way around each fold, fluttering his tongue, humming, doing every fucking thing to make me really blessed wet and desperate.<br/>
<br/>
And he's 100% tuned in to my reactions, like if I squirmed just the tiniest bit more when he sucked on my clit and then licked it vs. when he licked on my clit and then sucked it, he will take note of it. And then use what he's figured out to drive me absolutely fucking insane!!<br/>
<br/>
Guess what!! Turns out he doesn't need a super flexible tongue after all! Once he gets me horny enough, I'll twist *myself* to put his tongue and lips where I want them, and then he just presses in or sucks or licks *just fucking right* and I'm cumming over and over and he's humming in delight and his mouth is obviously busy so he can't tell me how good I am, but he's just blasting it like *telepathically* and I *know* he is so pleased and happy and turned on and thinks I'm the greatest thing since papyrus, and I could melt into a puddle of happy demon right there, but NO he's licking his way deeper into my cunt and setting my nerves on fire with fucking desire again and he's making goo-goo eyes at me even as I'm fucking myself madly on his tongue and I'm cumming again!!!<br/>
<br/>
He's unstoppable, I think he just takes pity on me and gives me a break after half a dozen orgasms because otherwise I swear he could keep me in bed for a fucking century just leisurely eating me out like that!! Gosh…  -AJC<br/>
<br/>
&gt; Guess who sat down to add a new journal entry, saw this one, gave me the most smug look in the blessed universe, and ate me out for six hours straight? Here's a hint: he's a menace to society and poor snussies (snemon (snake demon) pussies) everywhere
</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is a little bit inspired by one of my favorite fics, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy">iamtheenemy</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020774">An Angelic Disposition</a>! Definitely recommend it, I've read it a bunch of times!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Entry #772</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hide">
  <span class="hide">
    <i>(The following journal entry is written in Crowley's neat scrawl in his signature dark red ink.)</i>
  </span>
</p><hr class="hide"/>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p class="innerletter">
<span class="crowley">

<span class="entry">
#772
</span><br/>
<br/>
You know what, I can't believe I was ever nervous about Aziraphale finding out I sometimes have two cocks if I don't focus on staying properly human-shaped. Of course the hedonistic bastard would be all over it, I should have known that! And while he likes it when I fuck him with one at a time, hemipene-style, he's really *really* into double penetration, the glutton!<br/>
<br/>
Not that I'm complaining, nope, nuh uh. It's amazing, going doggy style in both Aziraphale's dripping cunt and twitching asshole… It is *such* a tight fit that I can almost feel the other cock, fuck! So blessed good it takes a miracle or two not to cum immediately, I'll admit. And it must drive Aziraphale wild, because he pushes back so insistently, fucking himself on my cocks like he just can't get enough while I cling to his waist and moan desperately into his hair. And the madman doesn't seem to notice or mind that he's holding us both up, because I'm just about useless when I get to spoon him like that, pressed against that luxurious down along his spine that is always so fucking toasty.<br/>
<br/>
I mean, I'll do my best to give Aziraphale a good pounding, especially when he's treated me to a vibrator up my ass so I can also feel nicely fucked full, but mostly I'm blissed out. When else do I get to hear Aziraphale's completely unmuffled and uncensored moans, while also getting to pet and squeeze as much of his perfect body as I like, while also getting to warm up with his flamey swordy energy thing, WHILE ALSO bottoming out inside him with both cocks?<br/>
<br/>
And the fun doesn't end there! No sirree. Usually Aziraphale, greedy perfect bastard he is, will ask me to *stay inside* even after I've given him double servings of demonic seed. How could I say no, especially when that means napping on top of his broad, muscled back, shielded by his great bloody wings like I'm some sort of swanlet. Swanling? Baby swan, whatever. And there's no better way to relax than that. Beats every single spa humankind has created, easy!<br/>
<br/>
Oh, and of course Angel must be just as into it, because he wiggles and makes his happy noises the whole time. Which of course means that we inevitably go for another round before breakfast.<br/>
<br/>
Bless, if I had known earlier that Aziraphale was beyond legendary in bed, I would have just filed all my temptations as lust while we buggered ourselves silly through the ages.<br/>
<br/>
Might've gotten points off for the soppiness and stupid chit chat though. And I don't know how Aziraphale could've spun it for *his* bosses.<br/>
<br/>
Anyways, I just realized that Aziraphale hasn't double-penetrated *me* yet, and that's a real sin. Oh he's always so fucking thick and hot for me too, just barely fits so he always takes his time preparing me so I can take him. And when he's soft and strong and heavy on me, kissing me through orgasm after orgasm as he leisurely rolls his hips into me and makes sure I'm stuffed full of cock *and* feeling ridiculously loved…<br/>
<br/>
I lost my train of thought and soaked through my new silk panties so I think I'll go tempt Aziraphale. If he's not amenable right now, I know where he keeps his snake-themed double dildo. I may be a pampered demon today, but I'm still handy at DIY if you know what I mean. -AJC
</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>